The Other Half
by the-rose-of-tralee
Summary: At their birth, Katara and Zuko's mothers each receive a pendant from a mysterious woman who claimed it would help guide their children to their fate. As a young adult, Katara finds her peaceful village being taken over to become a Fire Nation outpost. Leading this operation is Zuko. Tensions are high with the clashing cultures but will Katara and Zuko be able to accept their fate?
1. Part One - The Woman

**The Other Half**

Part One - The Woman

The candles on the wall flickered with a soft glow as the Princess walked down the dimly lit hall.

After giving birth to a son, her first born child, the festivities began throughout the nation and had continued to this day four weeks later. She was glad that the son she found such delight in was also bringing joy to the hearts of the people, but there was a tiny bit of her that wished she could just enjoy her little prince's presence without all of the attentive eyes on them. She sighed as she reminded herself that there was only one more day of festivities. All the attention would be over soon.

"Princess Ursa?" She stopped walking and gently turned her head to see a palace servant approach her. "Yes?" "I am sorry for the interruption your highness, but I was hoping that you would allow me a moment of your time."

By this time, the servant was about arm's length from Ursa, slightly bent in the respectful style which Ursa had become more used to. Ursa guessed that the woman was just a little younger than her and was most likely the same height. Her chestnut brown hair was tied back in a bun which, along with her uniform, identified her as one of the kitchen staff. "Of course you may speak with me. What is this regarding? Is there any problems with tomorrows banquet menu?"

As the woman raised her head, Ursa could have sworn that just for a moment the woman had bright blue eyes but it quickly dissipated. Her eyes were a warm amber. Ursa decided that her fatigue was starting to affect her mind's ability to function properly.

"Oh no your highness. Nothing like that. I am actually here on my own accord." She reached into the pocket on her stained apron and retrieved the most beautiful, white marble box.

"Princess, I know that it isn't the most lavish of the gifts that you son has been given, but I ask that you take this and allow it to guide him down the path created for him."She extended her hands in which the polished white box sat. "May it help him find peace and love."

Ursa was not sure what to say. This gift, whatever it is, was quite likely the most precious thing this woman owned. She was touched at the gesture but she couldn't take it. "Thank you but I couldn't…"

"Please." The woman cut her sentence short. She gently took one of the princess' hands and placed the white box in it. "This gift will be worth so much to your son. More than you think."

Ursa couldn't understand what the woman meant but upon seeing her kind smile, she figured the least she could do was open it.

Ursa turned her attention to the box that she held in her hand. She gently clasped the top and carefully opened it. The inside of the marble box was lined with beautiful red satin and placed in the center was a beautiful pendent. The golden pendent was in the shape of a diamond which glowed from the candle light. And right in the middle of the polished ornament was a large glistening ruby. It was cut in such a complex but appealing way it was hard not to get lost in it.

"Thank you. It's beauti-"

As Ursa raised her head to thank the woman she found herself alone. Puzzled, she looked down both directions of the corridor but there was no trace of her. No shape hiding in the shadows, no sound of footsteps, no movement whatsoever aside from her own and that of the flames of the candles. Slowly the princess continued walking towards the bedchambers. The fatigue started to take over once more as she continued walking but this strange incident still remained in the back of her mind.

Another gust of frigid wind scraped her face as she held the bundle in her arms closer to her body. Once the chill of the gust subsided she raised her head to see two familiar faces at the entrance of the igloo.

"Home Mommy!" the little boy screamed with a wide grin across his face. The man who stood beside him chuckled as he playfully picked up the boy causing him to release playful screeches. "Be careful with him." She reminded as she passed the two and entered their home.

"Oh Kya, I'm not going to drop him." Hakoda ducked into the house with his son now on his shoulders. "And even if I had, the snow would have cushioned his fall." Kya stopped taking off her coat just long enough to give him a stern look. "Okay, okay. Don't worry, I was only joking."

Sokka screamed and ran to hug his mother's leg as soon as his father set him down. Kya giggled as she moved her attention to unwrapping the newest family member still cradled in her arms.

"Me see. Me see." Kya smiled as she knelt down so that the boy could see his sister. His eyes moved from the tired little girl to his mother and back again. "Baby?" "Yes, it's your baby sister, Sokka. Do you remember her name?"

The little boy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes showing the energy he was putting into remembering the name. Finally his eyes lit up as a smile formed. "Atawa." Hakoda chuckled as he joined his wife and children. "That's right Sokka. Katara." "Atawa." Both parents laughed. "Now you're her big brother so you are going to take care and protect her, right?" "Mmhmm." Sokka nodded with a proud expression on his face. "Good stuff little guy." Hakoda said as he ruffled his son's hair.

The happy family moment was then interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

Hakoda stood up and made his way to the door of the home. He opened it to see a woman wrapped in a thin and tattered cloak. The wind and cold of the night were even more aggressive as the snow and frigid air hit Hakoda's face. The woman's dark chestnut hair that spilled out from the cloak's hood was long past her shoulders and was being thrown about in the storm.

"I am so sorry to bother you but may I come in to warm myself for a little while?" Hakoda ushered her in as quick as he could and shut the door to keep them all separated from the cold.

Kya finished placing her daughter in the cradle and made her way to see who was coming to her home at such a late time. Upon seeing this thin, freezing woman being seated by her husband, she quickened her pace. "My dear! Are you alright?" She asked as she took the seat beside her and placed her hands softly on the freezing hands of the woman.

The woman looked up to see who was comforting her and what Kya saw was strange to say the least. The first moment she met the stranger's eyes they glowed the colour of golden honey but quickly turned into a dull grey colour. Kya was perplexed by what she thought she had saw but she redirected her thoughts back to why this woman was here.

"Yes I'm alright." The woman answered with a soft voice. "I only ask for a few moments out of the cold." "Of course darling." Kya squeezed her hand gently then turned her attention to her husband. "Hakoda, please bring this woman one of our polar bear dog furs while I pour her a bowl of the five-flavor soup that we have on the fire." Kya began to rise up when the woman gently tugged her hand. "Oh no, that isn't necessary. I only need a few more moments and I will be on my way." Kya looked at her and gently smiled. "I am at least going to give you a warm meal and a warm coat before you leave."

The mysterious woman finished her bowl of five-flavor soup and looked happily at Kya. "Thank you for the wonderful meal and hospitality but I must be on my way." she said as she stood up from the table and folded the fur she had been wearing for the past few minutes. She looked at Kya with a warm smile and turned to make her way to the door. p"Wait." As she was about to open the door Kya came up to her and offered her the polar bear dog fur that she had just folded up. "Please take this with you. To keep you warm." The woman looked at the fur then back up to Kya's glistening grin. A small smile crept onto her face as she gently took the fur and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you for your kindness." She said as she searched her small bag for something. She pulled out a black marble box. "I would like to give this to you in return." She offered the box on her out stretched palms.

Kya looked from the woman to the box and back again wondering why she felt the need to give her something in return. But before she was able to ask the woman spoke again. "I saw that you have a beautiful baby girl and I would like for her to have this." Kya turned and looked over her shoulder to see Katara asleep in the cradle. She turned back and gently took the polished box to look at the strange gift. As she reached for the lid she heard the woman explain "This gift that I give to you is to help your daughter understand her path in life."

As the lid of the box opened it revealed a stunning royal blue satin lining and sitting in the centre was a shining silver pendent. And in the center of this diamond shaped pendent was a gleaming sapphire. The breathtaking gift was so elaborate. "It's beautiful but I'm sorry, I can't-" Kya lifted her head to find that the woman was no longer standing before her.

Confused, Kya opened the door and looked into the cold night to catch sight of this mysterious woman but she was surprised to see nothing but the endless landscape of snow.

Hakoda reentered the main room. "Kya, is something wrong?" She closed the box and gently tucked it into her pocket as she reentered her house. "No, I'm alright...Everything's fine."


	2. Part Two - The Legend

**The Other Half**

Part Two - The Legend

Hearing the knock at her door, the princess rose from her chair and walked over to the large door. She pulled it open to reveal a very upset boy. "Oh honey," she cooed as she knelt down beside him and touched his saddened face. "What's wrong?" "Azula was making fun of my pendent. She said it's a necklace and that boys aren't suppose to wear necklaces. She said that Dad would be mad at me if he found out."

"Oh Zuko," she gathered her son in her arms and held him tight. "Don't pay attention to what your sister said." Ursa pulled back to look at her son. "That pendent you have is a very special gift and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. In time you will see how important it is."Zuko opened his palm to look at the object that had been the target of his sister's teasing.

After a moment of being lost in thought, Zuko brought his gaze back to his mother. "Mom, can you tell me how I got it?" Ursa smiled and chuckled. "Of course dear. Come in and sit with me on the chair and I'll tell you the story." Zuko's eyes lit up with joy as he raced over to her chair. Ursa gently shut the door and then followed her son's lead. She sat down in her chair and then motioned for him to join her. "Are you ready?" Zuko nodded anxiously as he gave his mother his undivided attention as she started to share the story.

"In the fire nation, it is customary that when a royal child is born the nation celebrates with parties, festivals and parades for a whole month." "A whole month? Aw man, I wish I was there for that." Zuko pouted as he crossed his arms. Ursa laughed. "But you were there for both your birth celebration and Azula's as well." "Mom, that doesn't count. I was too young. I can't remember either one." Zuko slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Ursa smiled at her son. "Shall I continue?" Zuko straightened up. "Yes please." "Alright."

"And on the last day of festivities there is to be a banquet thrown in the honor of the new baby. All the noblemen and noblewomen and all the high ranking officers and their wives are invited to the palace the night before the banquet. This is so that they can meet the little prince or princess and present them with a gift or give the royal family their blessing."

"So who gave me the pendent then?" Zuko inquired as he looked again at the object in his hand. "Now that is when the story becomes more interesting." Ursa remarked as she cuddled Zuko closer. "After all the guests had arrived and met you, they were shown to their rooms. Being a young baby, you were very tired from the day's events so your father headed with you to the nursery. I briefly checked with the head chef to make sure that everything would run smoothly for the banquet and then I headed to the nursery. On my way, a woman who appeared to be a part of the kitchen staff asked if she could speak to me." "Is she the one who gave it to me,mom?" "Yes Zuko, she was." "Then who was it?" Ursa smiled as she drew herself close to Zuko's ear to speak. "That, Zuko, I don't know."

Zuko's face quickly changed from joyful anticipation to a confused stare. After a moment of thought Zuko asked another question. "But mom, couldn't you have just asked the kitchen staff?" "I did Zuko. And they told me that there was no one like the woman I described. But the strangest part was when she gave me the gift. I opened it and saw your pendent. I began to thank her but when I looked back up she was gone."

After a moment of silence Zuko tried to clarify. "What do you mean 'gone'? Did she just walk away?" Ursa shook her head. "No Zuko. She had disappeared. Vanished." "But mom, that's not possible. People can't just disappear like that." "You're right Zuko. People can't. But spirits can." "Mom?" "Zuko, have you ever heard of the tale of the Jingshen family?" Zuko shook his head 'no'. "Well then, let me begin."

* * *

_At the beginning of time all spirits came into existence, each with their own purpose. Li and Jian were husband and wife and were the spirits who choose the soul mates for us humans. Jian is described as a beautiful woman with light brown hair and eyes the colour of golden honey. She wears an angelic, beige coloured dress with soft accents of tan and light pink. Jian was created to seek out the perfect love match for each mortal and to then connect their souls together._

_Her husband Li, is described as having charcol-coloured hair and piercing blue eyes. He wears a regal outfit of deep blues and greys. Li was created to write down in each human's life scroll how they would meet their soul mate._

_After all the spirits came into existence, humans appeared in the mortal realm and the spirits then began to fulfill the purpose for which they had been created._

_All went well in the beginning but Li and Jian soon realized that some mortals were destined to have more difficult paths to find their other halves._

_They knew neither of them could travel to the mortal realm to help because their own tasks consumed all their time so they went out and asked the other spirits if anyone would help. They traveled around asking the other spirits for help but no one had the time. After discussing their problem, Li and Jian decided to create a child of their own who would be tasked with guiding and helping the humans who would have difficulty finding their soul mate._

_They created a child and called her Mingyun. She had long chestnut brown hair, eyes of lavender and was dressed in clothes of muted purple and black. She was created with the appearance of a 5 year old human girl but quickly grew into a young woman with the appearance of 20 years._

_Mingyun also had a very special gift that would allow her to travel within the mortal realm without drawing attention to herself. She was able to change certain aspects of her appearance. Her skin tone could change from light to dark and her lavender eyes could change to blue, green, amber or grey to fit the nation she had to visit._

_Mingyun began to fulfill her purpose soon after her creation and when the humans saw the wonderful influence that Mingyun and her parents had on their lives, they named them the Jingshen family._

_Many years would come and go, but the Jingshen family continued their work. They continued to help humans find their soul mates but over time, the humans forgot. Now in this age, only some people remember their story and even less still believe in their existence. But I believe that Mingyun and her parents are still working and guiding us today._

* * *

The candle light reflected off the sapphire and the silver of the pendant that rested in the little girl's hand. She shifted her head to look at her mother. "So the spirits gave it to me?" Kya smiled down at her little girl. "Yes Katara. Mingyun brought you that pendent." Katara's little mouth turned up into a little smile as she nuzzled into her mother's arms. "So I have a nice boy I will marry and we will be really happy like you and daddy?"

Kya stroked the top of Katara's head as she took a deep knew that her daughter's life would be difficult because the spirits had found reason to visit them but she took comfort in the fact that her little girl would find a love that would prove to be worth all the pain and hardship.

A small smile graced Kya's face as she hugged her little girl tighter. "Yes Katara, you'll be happy. I know you will."


	3. Part Three - The Dream

_**Author's Note  
**Just a little aside, you can follow me on twitter at Rose_of_Tralee to stay up to date on my status and progress on the story and my art._

* * *

**The Other Half**

Part Three - The Dream

"You'll protect your sister for me, won't you Sokka?" Sokka bit his trembling lip as he nodded his head. "Good. I will miss you two but I promise I'll be back and we will be together again."

"Do you really have to go?" Katara asked with her quivering voice. "I'm sorry sweetie, but this is something I have to do. You'll understand when you're older." Hakoda leaned in a kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Hakoda! We are all ready to set sail." Bato bellowed from the lead ship of the fleet. Hakoda turned back to his two young children. His son and daughter, both under ten years, looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. He smiled sadly as he opened his arms to embrace them one last time. The heart broken children ran into his chest and they all wept quietly.

Hakoda drew back, and stood in front of his children. "Be strong my little waterbender." He smiled and kissed his daughter. "Protect yourself and your sister my young warrior." He kissed the top of his son's head. He turned and boarded the boat and signaled for the fleet to depart. On shore his two children watched with heavy hearts as their only parent disappeared into the horizon.

The rest of the village slowly made their way back to their homes until there was only the young warrior and his little sister left. Sokka whipped the tears from his face and turned to his sister. In silence, Sokka offered out his hand towards Katara who quietly accepted. They held each others hand as they began to walk the long and lonely path back to their empty home.

* * *

"Gran Gran?" a little voice spoke in the dimly lit room. "Yes dear?" Kanna replied as she turned her attention away from the fire and to her granddaughter. "Will daddy be okay?" Kanna could hear the touch of fear in her voice that the girl was trying to hide. She stood up and walked over to the foot of the cot where she then sat.

"Katara, do you remember the stories that I tell you? The spirit stories?" Katara nodded her head. "Well, the spirits were created to act as guiding forces in our lives. Some inspire music, others care for the earth, and still others protect us from harm..." She held Katara's little hands in her own as a small/sympathetic smile appeared on her face. "And I know that they are looking out for your father so that he will come home to you and Sokka."

Katara was still for a moment then turned to lay down once more. "Thank you. Good night Gran Gran." Kanna got up and slowly made her way back to her spot by the dying fire. "Good night darling."

Katara rolled away from the light and lay in the shadows waiting for sleep to come. She thought about what her grandmother had said. That the spirits would protect her dad. That was what she had believed, ever since she was very young. But now she wasn't so sure. '_They are looking out for your father. They protect us._' She sighed and closed her eyes. '_But the spirits didn't protect mom..._'

* * *

When her eyes fluttered open, Katara found herself face to face with a beautiful woman. Her flowing dark hair fell perfectly past her shoulders and ended around her waist. She wore a long dress of dark tones and had a pale complexion which seemed to glow in the daylight. The woman looked at Katara with her light violet eyes as she knelt down to Katara's height.

Katara found this individual strange but she was compelled for some unknown reason to go closer. Katara slowly took a step towards the woman. A warm smile appeared on the woman's face. Katara took another step and then another until she was no more than an arm's length apart from this stranger.

The woman brought her hands in front of Katara and indicated that she should watch what was about to happen. Katara watched as the woman turned her hands and caused the space between her hands to glow a strong yellow the white. When the light died down Katara saw that what lay in the woman's hand was a pendent. With her eyes wide in amazement Katara recognized the object. "That looks just like my pendent." The woman nodded and offered it to her. Katara gently took the pendent in her hands. She stared at the shinning pendent for a moment before moving her gaze to the mysterious woman. "I don't understand. I know this pendent was given to me when I was little and mom told me it was from the spirits."

The woman reached for the pendent that lay in Katara's hands. Gently she touched the sapphire with her index finger and the whole pendent began to glow hues of white and yellow as it had done before. As quickly as it began, the glowing stopped to reveal beautifully engraved writing on the back of the pendent. The woman immediately stood up and began to walk away which caused Katara to question "What are the words for? What do they mean?" The woman stopped for a moment and turned back towards Katara. The two of them stayed in silence until the mysterious woman finally spoke. "You may have lost you mother, but you have not lost your way."

Before Katara could process what had been said, the woman disappeared from in front of her. Katara looked down at her hand to see her familiar trinket. She closed her fist and gripped it tight as a tear ran down her cheek. '_Mom I wish you were here to help me._'

* * *

Katara opened her eyes to find herself in her warm bed right were she always slept. She lifted a hand to rub her tired eyes when she found that she had been crying. '_Crying?! That dream. What happened? Who was that? What does it mean?_' The memories had all flooded back too her. She remembered the woman and the pendent. '_My pendant!_' Katara scrambled out of her bed as quickly as she could and rushed over to the little set of draws where she kept all of her treasured possessions. She yanked the top draw open which jostled its contents as she began pawing through everything until she found the box. She gently removed the black marble box from its resting place and slowly opened the lid. Sitting there cushioned in the middle was her pendent. She carefully took it out of the box and turned it around. '_The writing. It's really there._' She slowly lowered herself down to the floor and sat there until the initial shock began to dissipate. She lifted the pendent closer to her eyes so she could read the inscription in the dim light.

_Keep your mind open. There is much to learn about the one they call the enemy._

Katara stared at it and the read it again. '_What does it mean?_'


	4. Part Four - The Inscription

**The Other Half**

Part Four - The Inscription

"Zuko," Zuko began to awake from his sleep and regain consciousness as he saw his mother sitting in front of him from behind blurry eyes. "Zuko, my love, everything I have done has been to protect you. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." She hugged him tight before standing up and making her way to the doorway. Ursa looked at her son with emence sadness as she lifted the hood of her cloak onto her head. Her sad eyes lowered to the floor as she turned and began to walk out of the prince's room. Zuko's sight became hazier as his body sagged in fatigue. He blinked a few more times before his body gave into sleep.

As the morning light peered into his bedroom window, Zuko roused from his sleep. His eyes flickered open as he stretched in his bed. As his mind began to function he remembered the strange dream he had. From what he recalled the dream made it appear as if his mother was leaving. '_Wow, that was weird.'_ Zuko thought to himself. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed and proceeded to rub his tired eyes. He placed his feet on the ground and continued to stand.'_Maybe I'll go to tell mom about the dream before breakfast._' Zuko decided to change from his pajamas into his day clothes then visit his mother.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Zuko yelled with a shaky voice. "Tell me!" He stared at his father's back with so much anger. Ozai did not move from his position in the garden. Zuko's cheeks were burning from tears that fell from his eyes. He covered his sore eyes with his hands as he fell to the ground._ 'Why did she leave?'_ He began to cry even harder. '_Why did she leave me?_'

* * *

Huddled in his bed Zuko sat up wide awake with his eyes fixed on his bedroom door. Slivers of moon light came into his bedroom and lay gently on the silk bed sheets. Zuko sat in the eerie silence hugging his feathered pillow tight in his arms. The whole day had consisted of conflicting thoughts which consumed him. He had no attention to do school work, practice his bending or even play in the palace gardens.

After the mysterious disappearance of Princess Ursa, the fire nation also awoke to learn that Fire Lord Azulon had died in the night. The palace servants were all busy preparing arrangements for the Fire Lord's death rite ceremony that was to take place in two short days. For the whole day the servants had been acting very strange towards Zuko. They weren't as friendly as they usually were but Zuko assumed that they were just too busy. He failed to notice all of the whispering and rumors going on around the palace.

Zuko sat in the quiet darkness of his room as his thoughts continued. '_She's coming back right? Of course she has to come back. Mom would never leave me._' Zuko had come to the conclusion that his mom would be back any minute and he wanted to make sure he was awake.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours and although his resolve was strong, Zuko's body was approaching collapse. He used all his might to try to keep his eyes open but in the early hours of the morning, his body finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

Zuko's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He propped up his upper body with his arms while allowing his eyes to adjust to the bring light. After a few moments had past, Zuko realized that he was surrounded by what seemed to be emptiness. Every direction he looked, the ground just continued further and further until it appeared to merge with the sky. All that was around him was white and his eyes already began to ache from the strain. Suddenly an area no more than three feet away began to darken. From the pure white, to grey, and all the way to almost black. The area darkened quickly and then began to gather. As it grew closer the area began to form a shape of what appeared to be a woman.

Right before his eyes, a beautiful young woman appeared with long dark hair and a long dark dress. Once the remainder of the darkness dissipated, the woman opened her eyes to reveal a calm lavender colour.

For a few moments the two stood in silence until the woman began to move. She warily took a step towards Zuko. Not reacting to the stranger before him, the woman stepped forward once more and proceeded to lower herself to the ground.

She gazed into the young prince's eyes and slowly reached out and offered her hand to him. Confused, Zuko just sat looking at the woman's outstretched palm.

The woman once more gestured her hand to him. Zuko warily stretched out his arm and slowly placed his hand on the strangers. The instant his palm touched hers, warmth and bright light began to grow. Zuko withdrew his hand quickly and watched in amazement as a familiar item appeared in her hand. "My pendent..." he whispered. The woman nodded in acknowledgement of his evaluation. She brought her second hand towards the pendant and gently laid her fingers over the inset ruby. She closed her eyes and the pendant began to glow. Zuko watched with wide eyes and tried to take in everything that was happening before him. The glow died down as the stranger opened her eyes and gentle turned the pendant around and offered it to Zuko. He was amazed to find that engraved writing had appeared on the back of the pendant. He gently accepted it as he raised his gaze to the woman. She was now standing and began to walk away from him but she paused briefly. Her enchanted voice began to speak. "You may not discover what has happened to your mother, but you will discover your destiny."

* * *

Zuko sat up in his bed with a cold sweat on his brow. He looked around himself to find he was in his bedroom. He lay back down and steadied his quick beating heart. '_What was that?_' he asked himself as he recalled what had happened as best he could. _'Who was that person and what did my pendent have to do with it?_' He sighed as he rolled over onto his side. In his line of vision sat the white box on the top of his bedside table. After a few moments he stretched his arm to grab it and brought it back close to him. Zuko gently opened the lid to find his pendent sitting, unmoved from its resting place among the red satin. '_See? Nothing actually happened. It was just a dream._' He gentle picked up the item and flipped it over. '_Agni!_' his eyes opened wider as he revealed the beautifully engraved back of the pendent. '_It was real..._' Zuko turned his focus to reading the words. He quickly determined he would not be able to successfully read the engraved writing in the dark so he lit a fire and carefully held it in his left palm.

_Keep your eyes open. Look past what you have been taught to see._

Zuko extinguished the flame and lay down and stared blankly at the ceiling. '_What is that supposed to mean?_'


	5. Part Five - The Healer

**The Other Half**

Part Five - The Healer

"Katara... Katara its time to get up." Katara let out a muffled grown as she rolled over in her bed. "You were supposed to be at the hut a half hour ago." Katara sighed as she slowly made her way to the door. She opened the door and blinked quickly to get used to the light. "Oh," Umi recoiled when she saw her friend's dopey face and wild hair. "You may want to fix that." Katara began to smooth out the crazy friz as her friend continued talking. "Anyway, Kuna brought Kohn in so that you could have a look at his arm. She said he fell on some sharp ice while he was playing with the other children." "Okay," Katara replied "Get them ready and I'll be there in a few minutes." Umi nodded and made her way back to the healing hut. Katara sighed as she turned back into her little home to get ready.

Katara was 17 now and had moved out of her childhood home shortly after her latest birthday. Two years earlier, when her brother had turned 16, Sokka was old enough to go off and join the warriors in their mission. Neither Katara or her grandmother wanted to see the young man go, but they knew that it was what he wanted to do. Once Sokka left, Katara and her grandmother remained in the family home together. During the following year, Katara could see how sad Kanna, her grandmother, had become and she began to fear for the worse when Gran Gran fell ill. It was clear to Katara that the likelihood of surviving this sickness was not good. After two weeks of Katara working tirelessly and nursing Gran Gran as best she could, Kanna passed away. Katara and the community buried her with heavy hearts in the tribe's cemetery which lay just past the town's wall. Within a month, Katara turned seventeen. It was a bitter-sweet time for this was the first year that none of her family was with her.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed her outfit. She wore a light blue tunic with long sleeves and leggings of a darker blue underneath. A matching belt was tied snugly around her middle. Her hair was gathered over her right shoulder and was braided in a loose but still appealing way. After the quick look over herself, she put her parka on and proceeded to slip on her warm, fur boots. After being fully dressed, she headed out of her house.

As she came outside, she was again greeted by the brightness of the sun reflecting on the snow. Once her vision had adjusted appropriately, she saw the village as it appeared nearly every morning. The women were already hard at work in various tasks such as tanning skins and sewing clothes and even one group who were heading out to fish and check the traps for animals. Some of the children could be found close by their mothers but most were busying themselves around the village with games and activities with one another. After the quick assessment of the scene before her, Katara began the short walk from her home to the healing hut.

At the age of twelve, Katara discovered that she possessed the special ability of healing. By the tribe's happiness, she was encouraged to take up doctoring in the hope to further her gift. She was soon brought before Amma, the town's elder doctor, and was accepted to observe and be taught by the woman. She was quite wise and knew many things but was especially knowledgeable of traditional medicines, mixtures and remedies for a malady of ailments. In addition to the old woman's vast knowledge of medicines, Katara had learned midwifery from her own grandmother and particular tricks and solutions by many of the women in the community. After three and a half years under the guidance of Amma, the sweet old woman passed away. Her death wasn't particularly surprising seeing as she had lived to the age of 89, but neither the less, it was still a sad event. Soon after Amma's death, Katara was asked to become the community's healer. In addition to her obvious gift of healing, Katara was a caring and wonderful girl and everyone knew that there was no one better suited for the position. This is how Katara had received such a prestigious position even before her 16th birthday.

Katara had arrived at the familiar hut which was seen as a second home to her. She entered the building to find three bodies inhabiting it. First was her dear friend Umi. Umi was a year younger than Katara and the two had grown up the closest of friends. It didn't surprise her much that soon after her appointment as healer, Umi asked to be her assistant. Although Umi was not a bender, her determination and spirit proved that she was devoted to the career. The other individuals in the room were Kuna and her son Kohn. Kuna was a pleasant lady, about the age of thirty, and whose husband, like everyone else's, was away to fight in the war. Her only child, Kohn, was a boy of nearly seven years. Although he was still very young, it was evident how much he resembled his father. Katara believed that he would only grow to more reflect his father as he aged into a young man.

Katara greeted them all and apologized to Kuna for her delay in arriving. "Nonsense," she said "I'm just glad to have such a competent healer able to look at Kohn. I think that he may have broken his arm but even if that had been the case, I'm afraid I am ignorant in the proper treatment of this matter." Katara nodded. "I see," she began. "Kohn, may I take a look?" The boy nodded. Katara warned that the arm may hurt as she examines it but promised that she would be as quick as possible. Katara moved the arm only a few times before she was quite sure of the diagnosis. "Just to double check," she explained as she drew water around her hands and placed them upon the suspected area. "Yes you were correct in your analysis." Katara addressed the boy's mother. "I will place his arm in a sling and heal the aggravated tissue, surrounding the break, as best I can to help speed up the healing process." Katara turned to Umi and indicated for her to bring cloth for her to manufacture a sling.

Once the fabric cradled the young boy's arm, Katara drew the water again and used it to relieve the inflammation which had appeared in response to the break. "There. Good as new." She smiled kindly to the boy who returned the smile. "Kuna, it would be ideal if you could bring him back in three days for me to check the healing." "Of course dear. Thank you so much. I will see you then. Say 'thank you', Kohn." The little boy looked to Katara and thanked her before following his mother out of the hut.

In the early afternoon, Katara was at the desk reading scrolls on such things as treatment of deep cuts and scars as well as a possible method for releaving headaches. Her longing for knowledge and curious nature had found comfort in reading and re-reading the vast collection of medical scrolls which Amma had left to her after her death. The amount of information and details provided in such texts always amazed Katara and gave her an outlet for her deep desire to be taught techniques directly by a fellow bender. She sighed at her thoughts which often developed during her studies. However much she wished, she knew her dream was impossible for as the only bender in her tribe, she would have to find a teacher from their sister tribe. Unfortunately, communications were nonexistent at this time because of the war.

Katara sighed again and urged her mind to concentrate on her readings. But her decision was soon determined irrelevant as Umi burst through the door. She braced herself against the door frame as she fought with every breath she took. "Katara, ships have docked." Katara quickly stood up. "What do you mean?" "Fire Nation!"


End file.
